


Only Fools

by Ianacosta



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ianacosta/pseuds/Ianacosta
Summary: Supercorp is a reality when Lena finds out Kara is supergirl. Feeling betrayed and sad, she turns to Troye Sivan and good ol' scotch to soothe her wounds.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: It started with a Tumblr post on my dashboard. stennnn06 encouraged me to put the idea into a fanfic, and this is the result. I don't know if I'll make this a single chapter fic or write more chapters. The plot has a lot of potential. I'm sorry if it sucks big time. The anonymous person who posted the idea: thank you and I hope you like it. ;)

I see swimming pools and living rooms and aeroplanes

I see a little house on the hill and children's names

I see quiet nights poured over ice and Tanqueray

But everything is shattering and it's my mistake

Lena stares at the picture in front of her, unable to believe it. Her heart thumps loudly in her chest, blood roaring in her ears. Six months. Six months living on cloud nine. Absolute and uttermost happiness only to realize it was all a big lie. Years of trusting people who had played her for a complete fool.

Her eyes water and it takes everything she has in her not to give in her misery. The green of her eyes looks like two gems behind a veil of tears. She looks up with a gasp, then down at the little box in front of her.

A key to her apartment. She had finally taken the courage to take the plunge and admit that Kara was it for her. Endgame. The end. It seemed fitting to ask her to move with her on the day the two of them celebrated 6 months together. As partners, as girlfriends. She had tried so hard not to be completely in love with her best friend for so long. Years of having Kara as the highlight of her day without her knowing it. Of pretending to be her best friend while she dreamt of something more every single time they were together.

Surprisingly, Kara was the one responsible for the shift in their relationship. On a night-out with Alex and Maggie, Kara had been most unhappy with a flirty waitress who had taken an instant liking to Lena. Lena, who, a little buzzed already, had smiled and flirted harmlessly at the woman's seduction attempts.

The blonde had staked her claim pretty heavily, leaving a drunk Lena very confused and driving her slightly mad with well-placed hands and whispers in her ear. By the time the night ended, she was past buzzed, like the whole group except for Kara and had ended up crashing at her best friend's apartment.

Lena had woken up in one of Kara's T-shirts, head bursting, grumpy and completely oblivious to her friend's bad mood. The other woman had given her pills to chase away her headache, juice and toast to soothe her stomach and the silent treatment of all silent treatments. Lena, confused as to what she'd done wrong had tried joking around, asking what was wrong, until Kara, with a look Lena had never seen before just marched across the room and to her gobsmacking surprise, kissed her.

They've had ups and downs since that day, but Kara was still the best thing in Lena's life. It was the reason she had decided to take the next step and ask Kara to move in with her. If she could have her way she'd ask the blonde to marry her, but she didn't want to rush things and spook her.

She laughs without mirth. Seems pointless now.

The memories are painful and this time she can't avoid the tears. They burn her cheeks like they are acid. She cries not only because she is sad, but mainly because she feels deeply betrayed and so, so ashamed of herself.

She feels stupid for believing love would ever last with her. Her phone vibrates on her bed and she briefly takes her eyes off the picture to look at it. Maggie. This time Lena actually lets out a sob. Of all the friends Kara brought with her to their relationship, Maggie was the one Lena felt closest to. She understood the struggle, the steps one had to take to become at ease in their own skin once their sexuality was out of the bag.

They both understand what a not-so-nice coming out of the closet could mean. Even if she was Bi, didn't exactly mean it would be easier for her. Lena's heart breaks a little more, ache so deep she actually rubs a hand over the spot to try and relieve it. They must have laughed so much at her naivetè… Now that she knew, she wondered how she could've missed the obvious signs. I mean, glasses?

A beautiful, smiling Kara stares at her from the glossy surface of the photo. Lena's head tucked on her shoulder as she hugged the blonde from behind. Her face is stretched on an impossibly big smile. Something ugly bubbles in her stomach when her phone lights up again. Alex, this time. Her hand closes around the picture, crumpling the paper on a gesture very similar to what Kara had done to her heart.

How could Lena think, for one moment that she was worthy of being happy? How could she have forgotten that Luthors and happy were never to be. She gets up from the bed, itching to answer to Maggie's 17th call, but goes to her bar instead.

A bottle of perfectly aged scotch makes its way under her armpit, the liquid swirling under the low light. Lena doesn't bother with a glass, after all, she plans to finish this bottle and its two sisters that are still in the cabinet, before the night's over.

Her phone is still buzzing like crazy, tugging and ripping at her already bruised heart. To avoid her still itching fingers; her thumb actually hovers above the green circle when Kara calls, she places her phone on plane mode, opens her Spotify, looking for a very specific song then puts the iPhone on the dock on her nightstand.

She slides to the floor, the bottle opened and takes a swig as the song starts. The piano brings forth a new set of tears and almost as if she's punishing herself, she raises the volume to the max, taking a long, very satisfying swig from the bottle.

I am tired of this place, I hope people change

I need time to replace what I gave away

And my hopes, they are high, I must keep them small

Though I try to resist I still want it all

I see swimming pools and living rooms and aeroplanes

I see a little house on the hill and children's names

I see quiet nights poured over ice and Tanqueray

But everything is shattering and it's my mistake

Lena drinks as her mind tortures her, making her remember every single detail she wants to forget.

How Kara has a small, barely there mole above her left nipple.

The way she tastes, in the morning, warmed from the sun that filters through Lena's bedroom window. When the air conditioner is off or the room is warm enough, Kara would throw the covers off. Her whole body would be a beautiful, magical halo and Lena loved the way her thighs felt, warm against her ears. Her favorite part of the day.

The way she has a little wrinkle between her eyebrows who was a certain give away to any problems she may have.

Her complete love for romantic comedies and how she pretends not to be scared when they watched horror movies, but always ended up attached to Lena's side and averting her eyes during the gory scenes.

Her bottomless stomach and the way Lena would tease her mercilessly about it, but always made sure she was well fed and satisfied.

Their talks about the future. The thrill of making tentative plans and knowing the other was thinking long term. The first time they approached the children subject and how Kara said she wished Lena would carry the first baby because there was nothing she would like more in this world to see her round with their child. How her uterus had pretty much melted and she had dreamt of a beautiful baby girl with azure eyes and raven black curls that night.

Lena is sobbing hard now, drinking heavily. The beat of the bass a soundtrack for her breaking heart.

Oh, our lives don't collide, I'm aware of this

The differences and impulses and your obsession with

The little things you like stick, and I like aerosol

Don't give a fuck, not giving up, I still want it all

Their everyday differences. How Kara could sleep the morning away and Lena would wake up at the break of dawn. The way Kara woke up, slowly and grumpy, not really awake until her morning shower while Lena was up and running (literally) as soon as her eyes were open.

Her love for dark chocolate while Kara preferred white, even though Lena told her it wasn't exactly real chocolate.

God, it hurt so much!

It felt she was in love with someone she knew better than herself, but at the same time, knew nothing about.

The song ended and started again, on an endless repeat. Lena kept drinking and drinking and drinking as if the scotch would rip Kara Danvers from her soul.

She knew it was useless. She was a fool.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

_________________________________________________________________________  
I see swimming pools and living rooms and aeroplanes  
I see a little house on the hill and children's names  
I see quiet nights part over ice and Tanqueray  
But everything is shattering and it's my mistake  
_________________________________________________________________________

Lena had never been more drunk in her entire life. She’d been stuck in that bedroom for 3 whole days. When the scotch was over she’d switched to vodka. Her bar needed replenishing. 

The bedroom was smelling like a stuffed, cramped, dirty bar and Maggie actually has to hold her breath to approach the half-naked woman sprawled on the floor.

“God, Luthor! You’re trashed!” She takes the half-empty bottle from Lena’s limp fingers, despite the other woman’s drunken, rambling, sluggish protests.

“Give me back my bottle, Maggieeeeeee.”

Lena’s flailing arm smacks Maggie in the middle on her face, one of her fingers poking her in the eye. With said eye closed and watering, she drags Lena’s stinky ass to the bathroom. Undressing the taller woman is a pain in the ass. Luckily, she had already ditched the pants and was down to her blouse and underwear. Lena kept trying to push Maggie’s hands off her, shouting: “I have a girlfriend! I have a girlfriend!”, her face contorted in furious bafflement. 

Maggie whispers things like: “It’s ok, I know, she sent me here.” only causing Lena to start crying brokenly, her green eyes swimming while she declares: “She’s Supergirl and she didn’t tell meeeeeeeee…”

The crying stopped only enough for her to vomit all over the place. Luckily, she was already halfway in the shower so most of it was already going down the drain with the water. Maggie pushes Lena in the freezing water, cringing against the colorful cursing coming from Lena’s mouth. 

“You need to sober the fuck up so you and Kara can talk and I can have my beautiful wife back. Don’t get me wrong, Lena, I love you to pieces but this is not my idea of a happy Saturday, dragging your drunken - albeit cute ass, I’ll admit - to the shower and having you puke on me.” 

Lena is crying, silently, which softens Maggie up. She helps her shower properly then dresses her into a pair of cute PJs she wouldn’t guess for the world the serious business woman owned. 

“Kara got it for me. She said I needed something comfy instead of wearing silk all the time. Apparently, they are cold and not good for cuddling.” Lena answers the unvoiced question. 

“Oh, Lena.”

Lena rubs her hands over her eyes to dry her tears. They hurt. She is half sober now but still a little queasy and buzzed. She doesn’t protest when Maggie gives her 2 Advil and a glass of water and takes her to the living room. 

“You can go now. Thank you for coming but I don’t want to be a bother. Go back to your wife.”

Maggie scoffs then sits down on the coffee table in front of her. She takes the glass of water from her and grabs her hands.

“Look at me.”

Lena ignores her. Maggie places a finger under her chin and lifts her head to look into her eyes. 

“I said, look at me.”

Swimming, green orbs lock into her eyes with a grimace. 

“Lena, I thought we were friends. Are you telling me I’ve been fooling myself for these past years?”

“You tell me. You’re the one who lied to me.”

It is said softly but still breaks Maggie’s heart. She sighs and squeezes the other woman’s hand. 

“We all wanted to tell you but Kara was scared. I shouldn’t be the one telling you this but God knows you’re both too bullheaded just to TALK to one another.”

Lena sighs. “Maggie, just GO. It’s ok. I know where your alliances are. You don’t have to pretend anymore.”

She tries to get up from the couch but Maggie just pushes her back down. 

“You’re going to sit the hell down and listen or so help me God I’ll sic Alex on you.”

Lena sends her a dirty look but stays down, arms crossed. 

“We all wanted to tell you. Kara had been fretting over it for a long time but she was scared for you. She was afraid your mother would use that to hurt you even more.” She just scoffs. 

“Oh, c’mon, Maggie, really?”

Maggie wants to pull her hair out by the roots. 

“Really, Lena. Do you know how many times we’ve had Kara over, going on and on about different ways she could tell you? Every time she decided to something happened.”

“You could have told me. I thought you were my friend too.”

Maggie finally realizes the depth of Lena’s hurt. She also realizes that she is lucky the other woman was still halfway drunk otherwise she’d probably be cold, composed Lena by now.

“Lena, we wanted to tell you. And I deeply resent that stupid comment. Why do you think I’m here, washing your stinky, drunken self? For fun? Fuck you! We just thought you should learn the truth from Kara and didn’t want to cause any problems between the two of you. You know what, I’m tired of playing Goddamn messenger. You two are going to talk like two normal human beings.”

She pauses.

“Well, a normal human being and an alien.”

Lena doesn’t bother to add anything to the rant. Now that the heavy drunken state is down to a solid buzz, she feels like crashing down for a few hours. Maggie is now talking on the phone to someone so she just lets her body fall sideways on the couch and while making herself comfortable tries not to think that it’s Kara’s second favorite spot in the apartment after her big ass bathtub. 

It’s hard because the whole upholstery smells like the lavender from her moisturizing cream and the apples from her shampoo. Maybe the shampoo was from her own hair though. She doesn’t remember which one she has just used to wash it. 

The big ass Luthor is still pondering about the apple smell as she falls into a deep, drunken sleep. 

Maggie is talking to Alex on the phone. Apparently, after breaking every single piece of breakable thing in her apartment, Kara had broken down in her sister’s arms and was now sobbing softly on the background. 

“Tell her to get her Superself here and do some ass kissing. It’s no use staying miserable over there while Lena is miserable over here. And NO flying. You’re seven months pregnant and I don’t want my wife dropping a hundred feet from the sky with my son inside her.”

After having her wife’s promise they’d grab a cab, Maggie goes back to the couch to find Lena sound asleep. With a deep sigh, she goes back to the kitchen and gathers the supplies to tidy the mess in Lena’s bedroom. 

______________________________ X ________________________________________

Lena’s mouth is filled with cotton balls. Her eyes feel like they are being squished and she has a dull pressure like ache on the top of her head, like it is about to pop off.

She looks around a little dazedly until everything comes back to her in hurtful, bitter flashes, her eyes filling with a new batch of tears. Now, sober and hungover, the feelings seem even more intense. She raises a hand to cover her red, puffy eyes and starts when a hand grabs her wrist. A small, delicate, perfect hand. 

Her heart hammers to her throat. She turns her face to the side and discovers she’s now on her bed, under a mountain of covers and next to her is a very worn out looking Kara. Her blonde hair is wet and curly, as it always gets when she goes to bed without blow-drying it. Which kind of always happens; her pillow is always wet. 

Her eyes, unmasked by her ever-present glasses are dulled and guarded, puffy and red around the edges. Lena hates it. She hates how something so perfect has become so tainted. She hates how even though she’s feeling so hurt and like her chest is split open she is still concerned about the guarded position Kara has or the way her cheeks seem a little more prominent, as if she lost some weight. She hates how she still thinks Kara’s the most beautiful woman she has ever seen in her life and how that now that she knows she can clearly see with an embarrassing clarity that Kara’s Supergirl. 

But Lena is as powerful to fight the love as she was even before the two of them got together. When that love was nothing but a dream she held onto that she was sure was never going to happen. When she had already convinced herself she’d be happy just by being her friend, for the rest of their lives. 

“You lied to me.” Lena makes the same accusation she had to Maggie but instead of that slightly chagrined, pained look, Kara’s actually holds such hurt and shame Lena actually wants to take the question back. She doesn’t because even though she is not happy Kara is hurt, she is also hurting and Kara was the one who lied. 

“I know. I wanted to tell you… I just… We were so happy… I didn’t want to lose you. I wanted to protect you. Being Supergirl causes everyone around me to be in danger and I can’t stand the thought of causing you to be hurt. I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…” 

Lena understands that. A big part of her understands that. It was a conclusion she had come to by herself during one of the three days of drinking and self-pitying. The other remaining part, the smaller one that is dominated by her insecurities and fear tell her this was all because she’s a Luthor. It tells her that Kara has never trusted her enough to share such an important part of her life because of her last name, because of who she was. 

Their hands are still linked together and Kara is staring at Lena, waiting in hopeful pause for what the other woman is going to say. Her eyebrows are furrowed as she whispers: “You never let me explain. You told me to go and never let me explain.”

“I know... I couldn’t… I couldn’t have you there. I was out of control. I was afraid I was going to say something I wouldn’t be able to take back. I’m sorry.”

Kara just nods, uncertain of where they were at. Apologies were made; the love is there, so palpable and strong but at the same time it feels like something has cracked in their foundation. 

“I need time.” Lena whispers and instantly misses the warmth of Kara’s hand on hers as she pulls back; physically and emotionally. “Of course… I’ll… I’ll just go then…” Before she can move from her space on the bed, though, Lena places a hand on Kara’s shoulder and rolls half on top of her to stare into her dull eyes. 

“I mean… I’ll need some time to process this, to get over the hurt before… Before…”

Kara swallows the lump in her throat. “Before?”

Lena drops her forehead against Kara’s. 

“Before I trust you again.”

_________________________________________________________________________

Their relationship has been strained. Lena has been trying but every time they are together it is not the same as before. She hates it. She hates how something as simple as having dinner with her girlfriend is now strained and uncomfortable. It worries Lena how subdued Kara is these days. Always quiet and tired looking. Lena talks to Maggie about it but she can only tell her that Kara has been working herself to the bone and whenever she’s not working she pretty much just tells them she wants to be alone.

Since Alex is now entering week 37 of her pregnancy, her priorities, even if she doesn’t want them to, are on gestating a perfect, ten fingers, ten toes, pink, fat baby boy. Which makes Kara pretend everything is ok and just leaves her sister to the most important assignment of her life: her nephew. 

A nasty alien case, seemingly simple at first, ends up becoming a turning point for the Super and the Luthor. Kara, already scrubbed raw from all the situation with Lena, tired and on edge, was careless when fighting an alien twice her size. At first, it seemed easy enough as it didn’t look like he had any super special powers. She miscalculated big time on that one. The son of a bitch had stings on the dorsum of his hand so the moment she got close enough to him, he struck, piercing the left side of her neck. She managed to fend him off before he could strike again and he ran away as she stumbled and fell to the floor, the whole world spinning dizzily around her.

When she opens her eyes, blurrily and kind of not seeing right yet, she’s in DEO’s medical quarters. Her face feels like it’s melting off her skull and she feels raw and achy. 

“Kara?” 

Lena. Lenalenalenalenalenalena… She blinks, trying to keep her eyes open, and turns her head towards the sound, that melodic, slightly singing way she always says Kara’s name. Her mouth is dry when she licks her lips, throat raw. 

“Lena…” Her voice is all but shot to hell. Lena helps her drink small sips of a too sweet orange juice. She tries again. “Lena… What… what happened?”

Her girlfriend is a mess. Hair all over the place, eyes red and puffy, she looks out of her mind. 

“Kara, I was so scared, never, ever do that again.”

She throws herself at Kara, circles her arms around her and kisses a trail over her face: her eyes, her cheekbones, her mouth. Her mouth, her mouth. 

Soon they are kissing like they haven’t kissed each other for a while. Lena tangles her hand in Kara’s hair, on the back of her head and untangles their mouths, brushing her nose softly against the Superhero’s.

They talk. Apparently, the sting was filled with some sort of hallucinogenic substance that in a human would be deadly. In Kara, it caused a high fever, convulsions and temporary loss of powers. She started hallucinating two hours after the sting and just screamed Lena’s name over and over until her voice was gone. Winn called Lena who has left everything behind to be by her side. 

Alex was on bed rest, driving Maggie mad and Lena had stayed by Kara’s bedside for the whole week she had been unconscious. That time brought a startling revelation: she didn’t want to waste any more time. Kara was it. Endgame. Finish. They had wasted too long circling around one another, denying their feelings, pretending to be best friends when truth be told they had been so much more for a long time. 

Kara’s health progresses slowly but she’s still weak and achy. And powerless. 

Lena takes her to her apartment, refusing to leave Kara alone for more than a couple of minutes. She approaches the Supergirl subject a few days later when Kara is on the couch, watching an episode of Game of Thrones and nursing a now lukewarm hot-chocolate.

She opens a smile when Lena sits down next to her but it bothers Lena that she’s still a little guarded as if waiting for her girlfriend to change her mind or strike at her. 

“I love you.” 

Kara’s smile is bigger, a little more honest now and Lena realizes she hasn’t said that since she had learned the truth about Supergirl.

“I love you too, Lee.” 

Her heart squeezes painfully in her chest and she takes the mug from Kara, bringing both of her hands - a little warm from the hot chocolate - to her cheeks. She drops her forehead against Kara’s, closing her eyes. For a minute they just stay like that: foreheads together, noses brushing softly, Kara’s hands still on Lena’s cheeks. 

Lena just breathes her in. That incredible, lavender-apple smell she loves so much that has been impregnated in her life ever since she met the lovely reporter. 

“Move in with me?”

Kara’s eyes widen and she jerks back, staring at Lena as if she didn’t quite get what the Luthor had said. 

“What?”

“I’m serious. Move in with me. I’m tired of hurting. I need you, I love you, you’re the love of my life, move in with me, Supergirl, Kara Danvers, Kara Zor-El. Let’s start our lives together. I never wanna be apart again.”

Kara is now crying silently, tears running down her face while she just nods her head in shock and sobs. 

“Oh, Kara…” Lena whispers with a smile and pulls the Superhero to her lap.   
There are still things they need to discuss; insecurities and Superhero complexes and trust to gain back. But deep down, all Lena feels is that immensurable love for the small yet so strong woman sitting on her arms. In all those years together she had rarely seen Kara cry. She was literally like the sun that was responsible for all her powers: shiny and bright and warm. She brought life and happiness to Lena’s existence. She had transformed herself from the only friend Lena had in National City to the love of her life; the only person she could think about spending her life with. 

She maybe a fool. But damn it if she wasn’t going to be a fool who was going to spend the rest of her life with Kara Danvers. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Lena screamed bloody murder. 

She cursed Kara and pounded on her back weakly when the other woman held onto her.

She cried.

She told Alex and Maggie to kill her. Just grab your gun and shot me now, please.

Kara was panicking. She could stop trains and plane crashes and lift submarines, but THIS? Completely OUT of her league. 

She tried shushing her wife, rubbing her back, but Lena was now unconsolable, a litany of moans coming out of her mouth as she tried to comfort herself by rocking back and forth. 

Maggie was out with Elliot grabbing something to eat for Alex who next to Kara could only wince and be sympathetic to the slender brunette, having gone through a similar experience almost two years before. Kara could barely swallow her own spit, imagine food. 

Lena grunted and moaned again, dropping her sweaty forehead to Alex’s shoulder while Kara, who was behind her, kept rubbing circles on her lower back. She had now entered a zone where she could barely hear the cacophony of sounds around her. She had moved from the bed to the tub to the ball, back to the bed. She had walked from the bedroom to the living room. She had paced like a caged tiger. 

Kara was worried but at the same time was deeply admired by the beauty and perfection that was her wife. Lena was slender, dressed in a black top and matching panties. Her breasts were twice their normal size, her belly big and heavy; engorged and spasming with the contraction, it shone from the oil Kara used at the becoming of Lena’s labor, to help when the contractions became closer together. 

She had started dressed in a comfortable fluffy robe but as labor progressed she had felt constricted and hot. The robe was now somewhere on the floor of their bedroom and her hair was down to her waist, swinging around as she paced, twirling around Kara’s fingers when she stopped to lean on her and Kara ran her fingers down her spine. 

The doula placed a wand on Lena’s belly and the swoosh, swoosh of the baby’s heartbeat filled the room. 

“Lee!!”

Elliot released Maggie’s hand and before they could scoop him attached himself to Lena’s legs. She was mid-contraction but still managed to place a hand on the small boy’s head and smile down at him. When he raised his arms with a firm up, up, she asked Alex to get him. The boy attached himself to her as soon as his mother picked him up, blabbering about his trip with mamma to the restaurant around the street. 

Another contraction hit and Lena moaned, tightening her hold around Elliot’s small body and the little boy, bless his soul just curled his arms around her neck and with a frown much similar to mommy Alex’s one, patted her cheek softly: Lee, t’okay Lee, t’okay…

The minute Elliot was conscious enough of his surroundings, his favorite person in the whole world after his mothers was Lena. They had the strangest bond nobody really understood. He wouldn’t go to bed if Lena didn’t Skype him on Alex’s Ipad and talked to him at least a little bit. And Lena would change her whole schedule to make it happen. She would change her whole day whenever he said he wanted to see her. 

“Get him, get him, get him!” Kara supported her wife as she passed Elliot to Alex and waddled to the tub as fast as she could, pulling her underwear down. The doula rushed her in and Kara barely had time to place one leg inside the lukewarm water before Lena squatted then kneeled, taking Kara with her. She stared into her azure eyes for a second, a lifetime and dropping her forehead to Kara’s collarbone pushed down once, twice and a slippery, bloody, small body just… just… 

Kara was crying, Lena was crying, Alex was crying, Maggie was crying, Elliot was laughing in pure joy, slapping his chubby, sticky hands - Maggie had given him a treat - together. Lena fished the baby by the armpits, still attached to her and raised her to her chest. A perfect, half-Kryptonian, half-human, squealing little girl. (Elliot clapped his palms to his ears, frowning) Sobbing and laughing Kara said Lena’s name in reverence, fingertips barely touching the goo-covered perfect back. 

“She’s perfect... Lee, she looks just like you.”

Lena, who was staring down at their baby raised her eyes to her wife and pulled her into a wet kiss. 

Postpartum procedures were weird and pretty simple and after a couple of hours, Lena was laying on her own bed, her wife holding their perfect daughter. Alex and Maggie were sitting in the middle of the bed, next to Lena’s legs, staring at the baby in wonder and she could tell by the look in Maggie’s eyes that Elliot would have a baby brother or sister soon.   
Elliot, her little prince, was curled next to her, sucking his thumb, dozing happily while his Lee ran her fingers through his auburn curls. After the baby was washed and fed, pronounced healthy and with perfect Apgar by the doula, sleeping quietly, Elliot had studied her for a few minutes, holding her awkwardly on his lap, Kara’s hand supporting her head and bottom. The adults had snapped a hundred pictures of his face, so focused and open, head tilted to the side. He raised his head after a little while to give his mothers, his aunt and his Lee a perfect, baby-toothed smile and pronounced: “‘eautiful baby.” 

Lena had cried again, still pumped up with hormones. 

“She has so much hair, we could make pigtails,” Alex whispered, running a finger over the arch of a tiny foot that had escaped from the swaddle. 

“It’s Lena’s hair.” Kara proclaimed and fingered the black, thick strands softly. She was all Lena all the way to her cute perfect nose and thick eyebrows. Her eyes were a soft grey color that could darken with time but Kara was betting on green like Lena’s. Everyone else thought they would be blue. 

“Did you choose a name for her yet?” Maggie asked.

Lena and Kara shared a look before Kara nodded. “We did. It's taken us months calling her Superbaby before we finally settled on the perfect name. A combination of two names from two extremely strong and fierce women we hope will inspire her to be the best she can be in life.”

Kara sniffled a little and looked up to her sister and sister-in-law’s faces, trying hard not to cry and ruin the surprise. 

“This is Alexandra Maggie Danvers Luthor. And I think she’ll be proud to have not only your names but you as Godmothers as well.”

Alex and Maggie’s squeals woke the baby, the toddler and possibly every sleeping person in the building. The 4 women didn’t care though. The children did. ;)

___________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I'd like to thank every single person who gave feedback on this and took time to give me some love. I apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> I couldn't possibly leave this as angst because I'm a sucker for happy endings. I hope this warmed your hearts. I've also been wanting a fanfic with a Luthor baby for a while so I hope this worked as well. ;) The end people.


End file.
